


Purple is the color of Jealousy

by Intergalactic_Honey



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Jealousy, Protocol 3, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intergalactic_Honey/pseuds/Intergalactic_Honey
Summary: Nova has mixed feelings about his pilot mingling with other pilots.





	Purple is the color of Jealousy

Displeasure. If the freshly painted Ronin had to describe what he was feeling right now, that would be it.The sounds of his- _his_  pilot only soured his mood. He was laughing at one of the technician's jokes and in his opinion, it wasn't very humorous.

Quinn rocked back on the balls of his feet, his head tilted back as another laugh erupted from him.Nova's audio processors picked up on some of his words. 'Sasha' registered first. The hanger was gradually emptying itself as lunch time rolled around.

 _Lunchtime_. His pilot always ate with him. "Pilot, I advise you have something to eat," Nova crouched on his haunches earnestly. Quinn turned around, his cheeks were flushed with a red hue. He wiped a tear from his eye, stilling chuckling. "Is it time already?"

"It is." the Titan rumbled softly. Sasha looked him up and down, "He's got an...interesting paint job, but won't he be easier to spot in battle?" she gestured to the galaxy paint. Quinn opened his mouth to respond, but Nova beat him to it. " _My_  pilot has executed my paint job exceptionally well. Together as a team, my camouflage will not be an issue...Sasha." he curtly responded, looking to the side and at the rack of weapons where his sword was residing.

Sasha's eyes widened for a second before she laughed, vexing the Ronin even more. "You've got yourself an aggressive AI, Q."Nova's optic narrowed at the nickname. Q. How dull. It didn't do his pilot justice one bit.

"Nova's not aggressive, he's passionate." Quinn's green eyes shined knowingly. Nova felt a warm feeling in his core again but remained quiet, his gaze fixed away from them."Whatever you say...anyway~" Sasha placed her hands on her hips, gaining Quinn's attention. "Lunch? You and me?" she ran a hand through her red hair, she flicked her eyes over at the Ronin.

Nova sat up straight, the message received. She was challenging him to speak up. His optic glowed dangerously as he loomed over them. Oh, he fully intended to voice his opinion."Objection. I request that Pilot Quinn Ryder remains here." he said stiffly. "I still need to get some lunch, Nova." the brunette tried to bargain.

"Geez, you sure you're not a Northstar with all the hovering you're doing?" Sasha crossed her arms as Nova let out an indignant bleat. "Sasha.." Quinn glanced between them, shaking his head. "I think I'm good on the offer, I don't eat with people who insult my Titan." he moved away from her, placing his hand on Nova's leg.

"Seriously?" Sasha dropped her arms. "Whatever you say.." she scoffed and walked off. "I'm sorry about that.. Hey, I'll grab my lunch and we can eat together, okay?"Nova let out a rumbling sound akin to a hum. Quinn grinned, "Be back soon." he patted the side of his Titan's leg before he left the hanger, trotting.

Nova rubbed his foot padding against the ground, shifting a bit as he set a timer. Time ticked by, within eight minutes and forty-three seconds to spare, Quinn came back with a tray of food in one hand.Another pilot was walking beside him, they were bumping shoulders and cracking jokes. Nova's optical shutters narrowed at the rough display. Protocol 3 displays popping up in his vision. 

Finally, his pilot said his goodbyes and made it over to him. "Time?" he smiled up as he sat down on the large metal foot."Total time: Nine minutes, fifty-seven seconds. "

He sucked in a breath, "Yikes, I ran into an old colleague. I'll try to be faster." "Duly noted, pilot." Quinn took a spoonful of his soup. "Are you mad at me?" he hummed, looking up. "Negative.The events that transpired with the technician were...unpleasant, however. "

"Yeah, you can say that again..."

They had been able to enjoy a nice meal together without being disturbed, or at least Quinn had. "I'm stuffed..." he whistled. Another voice spoke up. "Too stuffed for this?" a packaged cereal bar was put in front of his face.

"Vanilla flavored too, a little birdie told me Pilot Quinn had a sweet tooth." the other pilot removed their helmet. A girl with blonde hair beamed up at him.

"That little birdie was right," Quinn chuckled and moved his tray away, standing. The pilot giggled and stepped back. "Don't me make chase you down for a snack," he teased. "Like to see you try, Ryder."

He crouched down a bit, just as he was about to lunge after her, a giant metal hand caught him. "N-Nova?! What are you doing?!" he yelped in surprised as he was stuffed inside his Titan's chassis before closing up.

Nova turned on his pedes and quickly stomped out of the hanger. "Protocol 3."

"From what!?"

"... Gratuitous coquetry." Nova expelled a jet of frustrated steam.


End file.
